Nikomi
by mimato05
Summary: Nikomi, el pueblo que cambio la vida de Mimi, una joven que iba de visita con sus tíos, pero un accidente le cambia su vida y se tiene que ir con ellos a comenzar una nueva vida en ese pueblo donde conocerá el amor de su vida que no es de su misma especie y donde se debe de acostumbrar vivir con vampiros, licántropos y brujas.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto sin fines de lucro, solo me queda decir Digimon tristemente no me pertenece u.u**

 **Capitulo 1**

Era un día de tormenta, mis padres habían estado enojados con mis tíos, la familia Yagami, mi tía y mi madre son hermanas, pero hubo un mal entendido entre ellas dos, duraron 10 años enojadas, estoy feliz porque veré a mis primos, que me imaginó han de estar muy cambiados; Taichi mi primo mayor tenía 10 años y la menor, la pequeña Hikari tenía la misma edad que yo, 7 años, esa fue la última vez que los vi.

Mis abuelos hicieron una cena donde no le avisaron a mis tíos que iban estar mis padres y a mis padres no le avisaron que iban estar mis tíos, los últimos 10 años los festejos se hacían doble, ya que si iban mis tíos, mis padres no iban, por eso mis abuelos se les ocurrió ese plan que si funcionó.

—Mimi, ya es hora de irnos— me grita mi padre, en ese momento bajo con mis maletas para ya irnos.

En el camino venía muy pensativa, tenía un presentimiento, sentía que este viaje me va cambiar la vida, empezando con mi sueño que no recuerdo nada, solo que estaba en Nikomi, el pueblo de mis primos, me cae mal no recordar mis sueños, porque cuando sucede eso me pasaban cosas extrañas, luego me vienen lagunas.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos un frenon que dio la camioneta, enfrente se veía un hombre, que no se quitaba del medio, que ocasiono que la camioneta se saliera de su carril, eso fue lo último que vi, se obscureció todo.

Tenía mucha hambre, estaba en los límites de Nakomi, cuando escucho una camioneta que venía para el pueblo, uso mi truco de pararme en medio de la calle y funcionó, el automóvil freno para no atropellarme lo que ocasiono que se saliera del carril para después voltearse, fui por las víctimas, eran varias, las sacare para saber cuál comerme primero.

Primero saque al copiloto y al piloto, solo me faltaba sacar al de atrás, para decidir que sangre voy a probar primero. Cuando saque a la muchacha, la observe, era muy hermosa, cabello castaño, piel blanca, esbelta figura y su cara era muy finita, no la podía matar, pero si yo no la mataba, el accidente que provoque si, por eso decidí darle mi sangre, cuando abrió los ojos se me quedo viendo a los míos, sentía esos ojos color miel sobre los míos.

— Olvidarás este momento, un animal se atravesó, eso ocasiono que se salieran del carril, es lo único que recordaras, ahora solo duerme — tuve que hipnotizar a la muchacha y me fui directo a mi casa, con la misma duda, porque no pude matarla.

Me dolía mi cuerpo, voy despertando, cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es el techo blanco, mi habitación no era blanca, ya recordé, debo estar con mis primos, pero cuando intento levantarme siento algo conectado en mi mano, luego volteo y veo maquinaria de hospital, es cuando me llega una laguna del accidente.

— Por fin te levantaste— escucho una voz, mire directo a la puerta, era una mujer de pelo castaño, liso, si no me equivoco es tía Yuko, pero mi madre me contaba que tía Yuko siempre era alegre, que siempre vestía de colores alegres, porque esta de negro, trato recordar más del accidente y no recuerdo nada.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres? — fue lo único que se me salió decir, veo a mi tía que se le ponen los ojos llorosos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Quiero que te lo tomes con calma, lo sé, no es fácil, tus padres fallecieron en el accidente, los doctores no explican lo tuyo, que ninguna lesión, lo tuyo lo tomaron como un milagro…— mi tía seguía hablando, pero en mi mente solo pasaban las palabras "tus padres fallecieron", quede huérfana, perdí lo que más quiero, empezaron a salir las lágrimas, hasta que vi todo negro.

— Mimi, despierta, Mimi— solo escuchaba una voz y empecé a oler alcohol, hasta que abrí mis ojos y veo a mi tía— lo siento Mimi, no te debí decírtelo así directo, perdón, lo siento mucho— yo no decía nada, estaba como que ida, no puedo creer que de un día para otro me quedara sin familia, no lo quiero creer, pueda que sea una broma de muy mal gusto, mis padres han de estar en las habitaciones de a lado, si yo sobreviví, también ellos; me quite lo que tenía conectado para salir corriendo en busca de mis padres, solo escuchaba gritar Mimi, Mimi, mientras corría checando las habitaciones, hasta que una enfermera me agarra del brazo.

— Suélteme, quiero ver a mis padres— le grité a la enfermera, ella con calma me dice que tome unas pastillas para calmarme, me las tome, lo que ocasiono en un ratito que me diera sueño.

Me levante de nuevo, un poco más calmada, que va ser de mi vida sin mis padres, todavía no soy mayor de edad, acabaré en una casa hogar, que va ser de mí.

— Mimi, que bueno que despertaste hija, la doctora te dio de alta y ya está todo preparado para…, bueno lo de tus padres— me comentó mi tía, que me diga las cosas como son, ya está listo todo para el funeral de mis padres, donde ya nunca los volveré a ver, donde salen muchos amigos de mis padres, donde todos dicen que fueron grandes personas, eso era un funeral, el lugar donde todos se acuerdan de uno y se perdona los errores — te traje este vestido, tu tío nos espera en la entrada del hospital— me interrumpe mi tía mis pensamientos.

Me fui a cambiar, me puse el vestido que me trajo mi tía, un vestido negro, el color que más odio, la verdad no tengo ropa de ese color, pero de ahora en adelante creo que será muy común en mí. Salí del baño, seguí a mi tía hasta que llegamos con mi tío, cuando me vio, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme para darme el pésame, esto solo es el comienzo.

— Gracias tío— fue lo único que dije, me subí al automóvil mirando el exterior, como la vida te puede cambiar en un instante. Llegamos el lugar donde iba ser el funeral, estaba lleno, de donde salió toda esa gente, de seguro solo conocían a mis padres de vista; al entrar se me acercaron dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer con pelo chocolate, el joven se veía más grande que yo y la muchacha le calculo como de mi edad, si no me equivoco son los hermanos Yagami, no han cambiado tanto que digamos.

— Prima lo siento mucho, pueda que tenía más años sin vernos, pero la verdad te apreciamos mucho— me abraza para después agradecerle, después me da el pésame la pequeña Yagami, al igual que el hermano le di las gracias, siento que ellos me lo decían honestamente; porque pueda que teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos pero de verdad me aprecian, bueno yo digo.

Después de mis primos, me fui a la banca de primera fila, en lo que iba caminando me detenían para darme el pésame, solo me quedaba decir gracias. Así paso el tiempo, seguía la misa, donde tenía que dar unas últimas palabras a mis padres, pero no pude, pueda que este mal, pero no me salieron las palabras, como quiera me cubrieron mis abuelos y mi tía, para después ir a lo más difícil, el entierro. Todos nos dirigimos al panteón, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, los de la funeraria dijo las últimas palabras y los que gustaran ver a mis padres por última vez podían pasar a despedirse.

Han pasado 5 meses desde la muerte de mis padres, han sido unos meses muy difíciles para mí, esos 5 meses estuve viviendo con mis abuelos, mientras acababa mi año de prepa para después venirme a vivir con mis tíos, la familia Yagami, como vieron que mis abuelos son un poco grandes, dijo mi tía que con gusto me aceptaban y lo mejor era salir de donde vivía con mis padres.

Llegue a la casa de mis tíos, con todo mi equipaje, mis primos me saludaron con gusto, me dieron la bienvenida a la familia.

— Mimi, este va ser tu nuevo hogar, recuerda que no vienes de visita, es tu nueva casa— al decir eso mi tía me entrega unas llaves, me imaginó que son las de la casa— Hikari te va a mostrar tu nueva habitación —.

— Gracias tía, por todo— solo me quedaba agradecer. Entro y me llevo una sorpresa, mis primos y mis tíos me habían planeado una bienvenida, como decía la pancarta que pegaron en grande, globos y no podía faltar el pastel.

Al entrar todos gritaron "Bienvenida a la familia", no tenía palabras para ellos, se los agradecí mucho, les dije gracias.

— No hay de que, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti. — me dice Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

— Y si mejor comemos ya el pastel— comenta Taichi, con su mano en el estómago.

— Hermano tu solo piensas en comida— y todos soltamos una carcajada, pensé que mi vida sin mis padres iba ser mala, pero pinta que no de todo, como dicen la vida sigue, mis padres no quisieran que estuviera en depresión, aparte los tengo cerca, ya que en este pueblo están enterrados.

Hikari me mostró mi habitación, cuando lo abre me quedo sin palabras.

— ¿En dónde voy a dormir? — dije eso al no ver la cama.

— Pues en el suelo, no te creas jajaja, por mientras dormirás conmigo, no quedo lista tu habitación— cuando dijo eso solté un suspiro, ya me imaginaba mi dolor de cuerpo por dormir en el suelo. Después fuimos a la habitación de Hikari, creo que a mi prima le gusta el rosa, toda su habitación rosa con blanco, muy tierno, una cama matrimonial, yo digo que si cabemos los dos, había un peinador blanco, con un gran espejo y un closet también blanco.

— Que bonita tu habitación— le dije con una gran sonrisa, me siento en casa.

— Gracias, por mientras será nuestra habitación, ya acomode mi closet para que en la mitad por mientras pongas lo tuyo, mientras queda tu habitación—.

— Son muy amables conmigo—

— Somos familia, aparte siempre he querido tener una hermana, ya que Taichi no entiende nada a las mujeres— me confesó riéndose

— Al rato le llega el amor a mi primo y entenderá a las mujeres—

— Eso espero, no se le ha sabido de ninguna, a veces pienso que es gay— cuando dice eso mi prima se queda muy pensativa— Que tal si te llevo a que conozcas el pueblo—

— Me parece excelente idea— le sonrío

— Las acompaño— llega de repente Taichi para invitarse solo

— Hermano, que tal si queremos tarde de chicas— le contesta Hikari

— No voy a permitir que salgan solas, padre— en eso volteamos y ahí estaba mi tío, Taichi se dirige con mi tío— en las noticias han pasado hechos raros de ataques de animales, que algo raro está pasando en el pueblo, está desapareciendo muchas personas, la mayoría son mujeres, piensan que es un animal o también puede ser un violador— nos advierte Taichi.

— Tiene razón Taichi, pueden ir a conocer el pueblo, pero con la condición que vaya tú hermano— mi tío le dice a Hikari

— Como si él nos pudiera defender, ojalá si nos ataca un lobo, se lo coma— empezó Hikari a murmullar eso, la alcance escuchar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — como que Taichi también la escucha, pero se lo dice en forma nerviosa, algo raro de mi primo.

— No, nada hermano, como crees que diría algo malo de ti— le contesta Hikari nerviosa.

Nos pusimos los zapatos para ir a conocer al pueblo; en lo que llevamos de paseo en el pueblo, mis primos saludaban a todos, como es pequeño todos se conocen, eso parece o pueda que mis primos son muy populares.

— Los invitó un helado, hace mucho calor, necesito algo frío— nos invita Taichi

— Claro que sí— acepta Hikari, para después decirme algo en el oído — hay que aprovechar que nos invita algo— al decirme eso en el oído me dio mucha risa y tuve que soltarla.

Fuimos por los famosos helados, Taichi compró de chocolate, Hikari de vainilla y yo de galleta; ya que traíamos nuestro helado continuamos caminando, platicando sobre todo lo que habita en este pueblo, hasta que choco con alguien, que hizo que me embarrara mi blusa de helado.

— Fíjate por donde caminas— empezó a gritar Taichi, mientras yo levantó la mirada y veo los ojos azules, como el mar, siento que esos ojos los he visto en un lugar.

— Fue un accidente— le conteste a mi primo, todavía observando al muchacho rubio.

— Perdóname— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, vio a mis primos para luego irse.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — fue lo único que dijo Taichi, era algo raro el muchacho

— ¿No lo conocían?, milagro, si conocen a todos— les pregunte a los dos

— La verdad, nunca lo habíamos visto, ha de ser nuevo como tú— me afirmo Hikari.

Yamato me iba a matar, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo a las 5:00 pm, le cae mal a mi hermano la impuntualidad, no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo si no hubiera chocado con esa castaña y tampoco podía mostrar mi gran velocidad en el pueblo.

Llegue al estudio donde quede en verme con Yamato, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Dónde estabas Takeru? — me pregunta mi hermano con su mal humor

— Estaba en el pueblo, calcule mal mi tiempo, ya pusieron más seguridad en el banco de sangre— intente justificarme y la verdad, no estaba mintiendo, se dieron cuenta que de poco a poco estaban desapareciendo las bolsas de sangre.

— Te he dicho que en las noches vamos de cacería, es más fresca la sangre—

— Pero también ya están sospechando, en las noticias está saliendo lo de los cuerpos desaparecidos— le reclamo a Yamato.

— Yo solo ando en los al rededores de Nikomi, aparte primero ocasiono un accidente y el primer sospechoso es un animal— me lo dice muy confiado

— Pero como quiera hay que tener cuidado, nos cambiamos aquí para empezar una nueva vida, una vida más normal— le recordé a mi hermano.

— Sabes, nuestra vida nunca, escucha bien, NUNCA, va ser normal— me grita para después marcharse, pero antes que cruzara la puerta se detiene— y si te autorizó ir el lunes a la preparatoria, solo arregla tus papeles— me dice eso para macharse.

Paso el fin de semana de prisa, se me acabaron las vacaciones, empezare un nuevo ciclo escolar, una nueva escuela, lo bueno que estaré con mi prima, así que me voy ahorrar eso de estar sola al principio; lo que si me tiene pensativa es mi sueño, tuve el mismo sueño de la vez que tuve el accidente con mis padres, pero ahora recuerdo más cosas, había soñado esa vez el accidente, si hubiera recordado en ese mismo día pueda que lo hubiera evitado pero es demasiado tarde, también recuerdo al hombre que apareció en mis sueños, eran ojos azules y profundos, parecido a los ojos del muchacho con el que choque, más bien me choco el día del helado.

— Mimi, apuraté, no queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases— me grita mi prima, para que me apresurará.

Llegamos a la preparatoria, Taichi se fue a su grupo y nosotros al nuestro, me senté a lado de Hikari; se nos acerca una joven gritona, de pelo lila, ojos castaños, usaba anteojos redondos, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Hikari, gritando cuanto la extrañaba, luego se me queda viendo.

—Tú debes ser MImi, la prima de Hikari, siento mucho lo de tus padres, Hilkari me conto, pero esperemos que te sientas cómoda en nuestro pueblo, me llamo Miyako Inoue— me dice muy rápido la pelilila, ya empecé a dar lastimo por lo de mis padres, creo que me debo acostumbrar a eso.

—Lo siento prima, así es ella, algo extrovertida, pero es buena onda, solo es que la conozcas— me dice Hikari en el oído.

Ya eran las 7:30 a.m, llega el que me imagino que es el profesor, un señor con la cabellera negra, tez blanca, ojos marrones con anteojos cuadrados, empezó a dar la bienvenida al nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Bienvenidos jóvenes, me alegra ver el rostro de todos y a una nueva…— en eso se abre la puerta, era el joven rubio, de ojos azules, tez blanca, de mediana estatura y con un cuerpo que estaba en proceso, era el mismo con el que choque cuando el helado; el rubio le entrega un papel al profesor— lo que decía jóvenes, hay dos rostros nuevos en el grupo, se podrían levantar— me observa el profesor, ya que el rubio estaba parado —Ella será su nueva compañera, Tachikawa Mimi y su nuevo compañero Ishida Takeru— nos presenta el profesor para poder empezar la clase, el rubio se sienta atrás de mí.

Pasaron las primeras horas, hasta que llegó la hora del receso, el rubio nos persigue, hasta que nos alcanza.

—Ustedes eran las castañas del helado, verdad— nos pregunta a Hikari y a mí

—Sí, que coincidencia, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?, nunca te había visto— le pregunta mi prima.

—Sí, mi hermano y yo nos mudamos hace poco—

—Gustas almorzar con nosotras— lo invito amablemente y con gusto aceptó; nos fuimos a la cafetería, donde nos esperaba Taichi con una pelirroja, tez ni tan blanca ni morena, sus ojos parecían rubís, ellos fueron los que nos separaron la mesa. Compramos nuestro almuerzo para después dirigirnos a la mesa separada por Taichi, nos acomodamos, estaba la pelirroja, después mi primo y a lado se sentó Hikari, apenas puso su platillo y Taichi se lo quita.

—Hey, es mío, yo lo compré— le reclama mi prima, intentándole quitar el almuerzo.

—Pero yo estaba separando el lugar— le da una probada a la comida

—No seas así Taichi, yo agarré la mesa primero que tú y no te estoy quitando lo que te estas comiendo— lo regaña la pelirroja y Hikari nada más se ríe.

—Tienes suerte Hikari que Sora siempre te defienda— lo dice en forma decepcionada que a todos nos dio risa, se levanta para ir por su almuerzo.

—Gracias Sora— le agradece Hikari— Dejame te presento a mi prima, ella es Mimi Tachikawa— luego me voltea a ver— ella es Sora Takenouchi, la mejor amiga de Taichi, es alguien más de la familia.

—Mucho gusto— la salude con una gran sonrisa y me doy cuenta que nadie ha presentado a Takeru— él es Takeru Ishida, es nuestro compañero de clase, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Estábamos comiendo los 6 a gusto, hasta que llega un muchacho algo parecido a Taichi, pero con menos estatura que él, con el cabello café despeinado y un poco más moreno que Taichi, cuando llega le planta un beso en la boca a Hikari, no sabía que mi prima tenía novio.

—Que les he dicho, nada de efectos de amor delante de mí— dice Taichi muy serio.

—No seas celoso, la pequeña Hikari tendrá que hace su vida— opino Sora y todos se rieron de Taichi.

—No les he presentado a mi novio, él es Daisuke Motomiya, mi novio— apunta al moreno— ella es mi prima Mimi de la que te hable y él es nuestro compañero Takeru Ishida— nos apunta a cada uno.

—Entonces estas con nosotros, porque no te vimos en las primeras horas— le dice Takeru, mirándolo fijamente; hasta que hablo, estaba muy serio, pues no sabemos en realidad si es una persona reservada o muy habladora como Miyako.

—La verdad me quede dormido, más lo que me tardo en alistarme y camino, decidí llegar después del receso— nos cuenta Daisuke, rascándose la nuca.

—Nunca cambiaras— lo dice en tono de juego Miyako. No sé porque razón volteo a ver a Takeru, como que tiene la mirada algo fría, hay algo extraño en él y no sé porque apareció en mis sueños.

—Sucede algo— me dice Takeru, creo que noto que lo estaba observando.

—No nada, solo que te pareces a alguien— le tuve que inventar, no le iba a decir que soñé con él, bueno de eso no estoy muy segura, pero tiene un gran parecido a la mirada del muchacho de mis sueños, aunque viendo la mirada bien y con lo que recuerdo el de mis sueños tenía la mirada aún más fría y apagada, los de Takeru son fríos pero con esperanza.

—Mimi ya es hora de entrar a clases— me saca de mis pensamientos Hikari, que se va tomada de la mano con Daisuke y me deja atrás.

—Al que me parezco, te trae algunos recuerdos— me pregunta Takeru, pensaba que ya se había ido.

—No, claro que no, ¿Por qué lo dices? — le contesto mientras íbamos al salón.

—Primero, te me quedaste viendo, segundo, después de eso te quedaste pensando y solo hay dos cosas, dos respuestas; una: al que me parezco te trae muchos recuerdos, dos: o te gusto— me lo dice directo, claro que hizo que me sonrojara, pero no porque me guste, si no por pena.

—NO, no, no— diciéndole con señas con las manos, claro que no me gustas, creo que es la razón uno— le aclaré, solo hizo la seña de los hombros que todo está bien, para después dirigirse a su asiento, creo que no me creyó al 100, esta guapo, pero como que no me llama la atención.

Ya quiero acabar este primer día de clases, ya se me hizo eterno, tengo pensado ir después de clases al panteón, desde que llegue, bueno para dos días que llevo, no he ido a visitar a mis queridos padres, para contarles lo de mi nuevo hogar, los extraño mucho pero ni modo por algo pasan las cosas y no se puede hacer nada.

Por fin era hora de salida, todos agarramos nuestras pertenencias para irnos, cuando estábamos en la salida le avise a mis primos que los alcanzaba en la casa, que iría un rato al panteón; como que todos viven para el mismo rumbo porque se fueron todos juntos.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? — apareció de repente Takeru, la verdad me asustó, no sabía que estaba detrás de mí.

—Me asustaste— solté un suspiro— yo voy para el otro lado, voy al panteón.

—Te acompaño, para allá queda mi casa— se ofrece Takeru.

Todavía no era noche, pero me estaba muriendo de hambre y mi hermano ya no tiene reservas del banco de sangre, no tengo de otra, tengo que ir al panteón, las personas que visitan ese lugar se sienten incompletas, les hago el favor de unirse con sus seres queridos.

— ¿A dónde vas Yamato? — escucho esa voz, que conozco muy bien.

—Voy a buscar algo de comer Takeru, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? —

—Muy bien, tengo nuevos amigos, pero de eso platicamos después, hermano espérate que se haga de noche…— no lo acabe de escuchar, me fui directo al panteón, no quería escuchar su sermón.

Creo que esta vez nadie sintió lastima por sus seres queridos, no se veía nada; le seguí caminando, observando si encontraba alguien, hasta que por fin encontré a una y del sexo femenino, la sangre que más me gusta, me acerque para poder hipnotizarla, no podía ser cierto, era la misma del accidente de hace meses, nunca se me va olvidar su rostro; la agarre de la barbilla y nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto romantico-misterioso, también saldrá parejas como el Taiora, Takari, kenyako pero nuestra pareja principal es Mimato, dejen sus RR, espero sus criticas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo,hecho con amor :D, bueno digimon no me pertenece :C**

Capítulo 2

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, tiene sus ojos miel hermosos, con mi mano pálida le agarre la mejilla para tocarla, su mejilla estaba ruborizada y suave.

—

Estaba en la tumba de mi padre, lo extraño demasiado, no me importa que me digan loca, les estaba contando a mis padres como me ha ido desde que me cambie de la ciudad a este pueblo; en lo que estaba platicando con mis padres sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, cuando me volteo era un joven de tez blanca, ojos azules zafiros, era mucho más alto que yo y no tenía el cuerpo de un atleta pero estaba bien formado; su cabello era rubio, el mismo color que mi amigo Takeru, de echo le da un aire a mi amigo; no podía dejar de mirarlo, siento que lo he visto en una parte pero no sé dónde. Cuando me agarra la mejilla con su mano frían como muerto, sentí una sensación extraña, mi cuerpo se tensó, mi mente me decía: Mimi vete de aquí; pero por otra parte algo me decía que me quedará con este tipo extraño.

— ¿Quién eres? — rompí el silencio

—Lo mejor es que te vayas— que extraña persona, pero no sé porque no salía corriendo, las piernas solo me empezaron a temblar, mi cuerpo se empezó a desvanecerse y de repente se obscureció mi vista.

—

Le di el aviso que se fuera, es un peligro que siga aquí, porque no puedo morderla, nunca se me había hecho tan difícil, si yo no tengo sentimientos.

Vi como la castaña se estaba desvaneciendo, con mis reflejos alcance agarrarla, quisiera saber que se hace en esos momentos, la opción más fácil es dejarla aquí tirada; la observo, le pongo el mechón de su cabello que traía en la cara detrás de su oreja, lo mejor es llevarla a la casa, Takeru ha tratado más humanos sin partirles el cuello que yo.

Me la lleve cargando hasta la casa, por suerte Takeru estaba en la entrada, nos vio y se nos acerca.

—Mimi, que le hiciste a Mimi— me pregunta un poco alterado Takeru, mi pregunta es, de donde la conoce

—Estaba de cacería en el panteón…— me interrumpe Takeru

—No me digas que no te pudiste controlar con la sangre y la mataste— me regaña Takeru

—Ni la toque, sola se desmayó, te lo juro y no me grites, soy tu hermano mayor— le aclaré, me estaba faltando el respeto

—Llévala a tu habitación, voy por alcohol— solo me dice eso.

Obedecí a mi hermano, la acosté en mi cama, tenía años desde que una mujer se acostaba en mi cama, exactamente 245 años, desde mu último y único amor.

—Hermano ya traigo el alcohol y algodón— Takeru interrumpe mis pensamientos

—Hazlo tú, se me hacía más fácil darle de mi sangre—

—No todo se arregla con sangre de vampiro, imagínate que le pase como a mí— me lo recuerda, mientras le pasaba por la nariz el algodón con alcohol

—Me lo vas a recordar toda la eternidad, me haces sentir que tu perdón fue falso—

—No se puede hacer nada… está despertando— no acabamos con nuestra discusión del perdón, los dos observamos a la castaña

—

No sé qué me paso, sentía como si un ladrillo me cayera en la cabeza, me dolía demasiado la cabeza. Poco a poco estaba abriendo los ojos, veo dos siluetas que estaban discutiendo, luego vieron que estaba abriendo los ojos y se me quedaron viendo, cuando los veo bien los reconocí, uno era mi compañero Takeru, mi compañero de clases y el otro rubio era el del panteón.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Mimi? — me pregunto Takeru

—Me duele poco la cabeza, pero que hago aquí y porque Takeru estas aquí—

—Te traje aquí porque te desmayaste y el pequeño Takeru está aquí porque aquí vive y es mi hermanito— me contesta fríamente el rubio mayor.

—Así es; Yamato por favor cuida a Mimi, iré por unas pastillas para la cabeza— Takeru se dirige a su hermano para después irse por las pastillas.

—Soy Mimi Tachikawa— me presento con el hermano mayor de Takeru, le extiendo la mano y no me la da, que grosero, nada que ver con Takeru, que vergüenza, siento que estoy roja como un tomate.

—Soy Yamato Ishida— solo me dijo eso, nos quedamos los dos en silencio, no sabía si romper el silencio, Yamato se nota que es una persona reservada, no es de muchas palabras pero es muy guapo y se ve algo misterioso y eso lo vuelve más atractivo.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando, si estaba roja me puse aún más. —Lo sé, nunca habías visto alguien tan guapo— me dio algo de risa, salió algo engreído — ¿de qué te ríes? —

—Por lo que dijiste, claro que he visto a más guapos que tú, no te vayas tan lejos, Takeru está más guapo que tú— se lo dije en forma retadora

—Te gusta mi hermano—

—No, pero admito está más guapo que tú — le aclaró, Takeru solo me gusta como amigo

—No me ha mirado bien entonces, pensé que a lo mejor veías a mi hermano con ojos de amor, pero si no te gusta, mírame bien— se me acerca, se pone pocos centímetros de mí, perfecta la distancia para observar su físico, la verdad si es el más guapo he conocido.

—Bravo, lo admitiste— me lo dice con una sonrisa de triunfador, pero yo no lo admití— Pero lo estás pensando— que rayos, como supo lo que pensaba, se me acercaba más, no sé qué quiere lograr cortando la distancia.

—Conseguí las pastillas— interrumpe Takeru, llego en el mejor momento, Yamato se aleja de mí.

—Iré hacer la cena, les grito cuando este, para que vayan al comedor— nos dice el rubio mayor para después irse.

— ¿Te quedaras a cenar? — me pregunto Takeru

—Ni sabía que me iban a invitar a cenar, me prestas un teléfono para avisarle a mis tíos que no llegare a la cena—

—Claro, toma mi celular— agarre su celular, ninguno de mis tíos me contestaban, a lo mejor estaban preocupados, intentare llamarle a Hikari; ella si me contesto y como me imagine, estaban preocupados, me reclamó porque no avise antes, que me marcaban al celular y estaba apagado, le explique que me quede sin pila, solo le oculte lo del desmayo, sé que si le cuento eso se va preocupar más y ya va querer que me vaya para allá. Sin hacer más larga la llamada le avise que iba cenar con Takeru y su hermano, por la voz si se notó que se sacó de onda, se le hizo raro que estuviera en la casa de Takeru, llegando creo que le tendré que contar la verdad.

—Listo, perdón por la tardanza, mi prima quería explicaciones, estaba media preocupada— le devolví el celular

— ¿Media?, para mí que si andaba preocupada— como supo Takeru que estaba preocupada

— ¿Cómo sabes? — no me iba a quedar con la curiosidad

—Intuición— solo me contesta eso, estos hermanos son algo raro, algo me dice que no son normales—Vamos a cenar, antes de que Yamato empiece a gritar como histérico—

—Pero si no ha gritado— le dije al menor de los rubios, yo no he escuchado gritar a Yamato

—Pero ya huele, o será que tengo el olfato algo desarrollado— me aclaró

—Yo diría que todos tus sentidos— y nos reímos los dos; luego nos dirigimos al comedor, un comedor hermoso, se veía antiguo y fino, un chocolate caoba, de 10 sillas, para que tantas sillas, si los que viven en esta casa es Yamato y Takeru, a lo mejor tienen más hermanos y sus padres vienen más noche.

—Es lindo verdad— me dice Yamato, me asusto, en que momento estaba a lado mío, debería dejar de asustarme, me va ocasionar un infarto un día de estos.

—Me asustaste— le di un leve golpe en el brazo

—Así tendrás la conciencia, estabas muy entretenida viendo el comedor—

—Lo siento, me gustó mucho, está muy bonito el estilo antiguo— le sonrió

—No es estilo antiguo, el comedor es algo antiguo, era de mi tatatatatatatatatarabuelo, se ha pasado de generación en generación, solo se retoca y por eso se ve cuidado como el resto de la casa— al decir eso, observe toda la casa y es cierto parece una casa de las antiguas, como de los años de 1800— exactamente 1742, por si tenías la duda, pero como quiera con el tiempo se está remodelando— otra vez como si leyera mi mente, me da miedo cuando hace eso— mejor vamos a cenar— se sirvió la cena, el comedor se veía muy vacío, estábamos cenando en silencio.

—Gustas vino— Yamato rompe el silencio ofreciéndome vino

—No gracias, soy menor de edad, no tomo—

— ¿y?, Takeru también y míralo está tomando, aquí no hay ningún policía— como que le vale todo, me gusta su forma de ser

—Solo una copa, nunca lo he probado— le di mi copa para que me sirviera, para después probarlo, sabía rico, yo ya quería cumplir 18 años para probar algo de alcohol, soy de las pocas que creía que iba llegar a los 18 años sin probar alcohol.

— ¿Te gustó? — Me pregunta Takeru—mientras no haya policías tu disfruta, goza de la vida—

—Sí, esta delicioso— le di otro sorbo

—Nosotros siempre comemos con vino, nos hace sentir bien— me dice Yamato

—Sus padres no les dice nada, bueno me refiero a ti Takeru, tú eres menor—

—Mis padres se murieron hace muchos años— me lo dice como si nada Takeru, como si estaba contando una noticia cualquiera, pero yo me sentí incomoda

—Lo siento mucho— baje la cabeza

—No te preocupes, ya lo superamos hace mucho tiempo, Takeru y yo nos damos apoyo mutuamente—

—Mis padres también murieron, pero hace poco, por eso mis tíos me adoptaron y me estoy acoplando apenas—

—Aquí el único apoyo que tenemos somos nosotros y somos tan felices— Yamato me da su sonrisa que me mata

—No tienen más familia— pregunte por simple curiosidad

—No, de los Ishida solo quedamos Takeru y yo, ya basta de hablar de familia, hay que acabar la cena.

Seguimos cenando y platicando, seguimos tomando, como no estoy acostumbrada a tomar ya me estaba mareando, andaba risueña, en eso Takeru me da su celular.

—Está bonito— solo le dije eso

—Te habla tu prima— se me había olvidado completamente de la hora, agarre el celular para contestarle a mi prima.

—Aló— le contestó con mi voz rara

— ¿por qué no has llegado?, ya son las 11:30 y ni tu rastro, solo ibas a cenar— me regaña mi prima

—Aliviánala, me la estos pasando genial wuju y …— me interrumpe

—Andas ebria, ibas a cenar o a tomar, eres menor de edad…— estaba gritando como histérica, yo solo me reía hasta que Takeru me quito el celular.

—

Le preste mi celular a Mimi, su prima me había hablado preocupada, escuché toda la conversación que tenían, Mimi como que estaba poca ebria, comprendo cuando era humano y empecé a tomar a los 16, al principio no aguantaba tanto, lo que me ayudo fue convertirme en vampiro, el alcohol no me hace nada, al contrario, me ayuda a controlarme, quitarme la ansiedad y más si es vino tinto, pero Mimi no es vampiro y no tiene el mismo rendimiento, lo mejor es yo llevarla a su casa, antes que Yamato salga consus cosas; le quite el celular a Mimi.

—Oye, no te preocupes por Mimi, yo mismo la dejare en tu casa— le dije a su prima.

—Pero porque le dieron alcohol, ella no sabe tomar, yo…— le colgué, la prima estaba algo histérica, no tenía ganas de escuchar gritos.

—Vámonos Mimi, te llevare a tu casa—

—Yo puedo llevarla Takeru, tu vete a tu cama— se ofreció Yamato, pero será mi hermano y la verdad no confió en él, le dije a su prima que la iba a llevar a su casa y tiene que llegar sana y salva.

—No te preocupes hermano, iré yo, porque su prima me va prestar unos libros que necesito de la escuela— le tuve que mentir, de buenas que entre vampiros no se puede leer la mente

—Está bien, si no estoy es porque fui por cena—

Nos fuimos a la casa de Mimi, tuve que llevarla en el auto, estaba un poquito subida de copas, lo bueno que se acordaba como llegar a su casa; cuando llegamos a su casa su prima la estaba esperando a fuera, se veía muy enojada, cuando me acerque para dejar a Mimi, ya que le servía de apoyo, porque no podía caminar muy bien que digamos; Hikari me levanta la mano para darme una bofetada pero gracias a mis reflejos la pesque de la muñeca e hizo cara de sorprendida

—Estás loca o que, no tienes derecho de querer golpearme— le reclamo

—Que le hiciste a mi prima, ella nunca había tomado, vamos con la edad, tu que estas adelantado no es mi problema— me empieza a gritar, lo bueno es que soy muy paciente

—Nadie le obligo a tomar— solo le dije eso

—Relájate prima, estoy bien y tome por mi voluntad— hasta que hablo Mimi

—No me puedo relajar, como le hare para subirte a la habitación, sin que mis padres se den cuenta—

—Las puedo ayudar— me ofrecí

—Y que mis padres me vean que metí a un hombre a mi habitación, o peor este Taichi, te mata vivo

—No creo que me pueda matar vivo— me reí, ya que estoy muerto; que puedo hacer, la otra es meterla por la ventana de un salto, pero se dará cuenta que soy vampiro, piensa Takeru, que puedes hacer, lo único que se me ocurre es subirlas y luego hipnotizarlas, que buena idea.

Agarro a las dos, las abrazo y doy un gran salto para llegar a la ventana, Hikari traía cara de susto, mientras que Mimi reía.

—La recuesto en la cama— le preguntó a Hikari y como que estaba traumada, solo me dijo que si moviendo la cara; recuesto a Mimi en la cama para después hipnotizarla, le dije que no iba a recordar nada, porque se puso muy borracha, lo último que iba a recordar de esa noche iba ser la llamada de Hikari que le pidió que se fuera a la casa. Después de hipnotizar a Mimi seguía Hikari, que se da cuenta de inmediato que le iba hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué eres tú?, ¿eres un Avenger? — cuando me dijo eso solté una risita, pero se notaba que tenía miedo

—No te hare daño, claro que no soy un Avenger, soy un vampiro— al decir eso se abrieron más sus ojos, se sorprendió, la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos— olvidaras que te dije que soy un vampiro, lo único que paso fue que te ayude a subir a Mimi, te iras a dormir— le dije eso, pero no se fue a la cama, se quedó ahí parada

— ¿Por qué no quieres que recuerde esto?, ¿por qué no quieres que me acuerde que eres vampiro? — qué diablos, porque la hipnosis no funciona. Sin pensarlo sin pensarlo salí corriendo de esa habitación, deje en esa habitación una Hikari confundida.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen RR para saber que le falta, que les gustaria que pasara, sus opiniones son muy importantes :D**


End file.
